Life
by spike summers
Summary: An average day at A.I.


An average day at AI  
  
Connor stood behind a pillar in the balcony, he knew angel could sense him. Angel either didn't care he was there or too ignorant to notice. Either way he could stay here and watch Cordelia. Watch her work, watch her sleep, and make sure she was safe from Angelus.  
  
The sound of yelling brought him back to reality, they were arguing again. And for the most part it didn't sound too bad. Argue almost yourselves all you like, just realize I have dibs on Angelus if fighting starts.  
  
The demon was calming them down now, making shhing sounds and pulling the smaller girl and the middle-aged man away from each other. He knew their names, but being friends of angel, they didn't deserve for him to waste his time remembering. 'What are they fighting about'? Someone was talking about a Lilah whoever that was. They mentioned her name like she was nothing to them, and the man was defending her. Honorable, he obviously cared for the girl, so he protects her.  
  
Connor held a hand to the pillar; ready to duck behind it the second trouble happened. He watched more intensely, actually interested in what they had to say.  
  
**  
  
Wesley and Fred were standing face to face with each other, the others circled around. Lorne walked between them and tried calming Fred, with no success. He stepped back just as Fred slapped the ex watcher across the face. Angel stepped in and pushed Fred back into Guns open arms, holding her until she calmed down. Wesley turned from them and left, not making any comments as he walked out.  
  
Angel stood in front of Fred; he grabbed her arm lightly and led her into the office so no one else could hear. They left the others for nearly ten minutes and when they came out Fred was crying. She ran up the stairs and Gunn chased after her. Cordelia turned towards him and looked at the scean that had just happened. "What did you say to her?"  
  
"We talked, about Wesley staying here and apparently she doesn't want him too." The phone started ringing and he motioned for her, "you going to get that?"  
  
She walked to the desk and grabbed the phone, "Angel investigations, Cordelia speaking." She sat on the desk writing on a note card, making small "yah", "unhuh" sounds while she spoke, "We'll be right there." She hung up and handed the card to angel. "If im your secretary, you're the one doing the work." She smirked at him with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
He grabbed the card and looked it over, "you just don't want to go because its slime demons."  
  
She smirked happily, "im still not going."  
  
"Could you get Gunn, we'll take care of it."  
  
She headed up the stairs and made it down the hallway before being pulled into a room. Someone's hand over her mouth and a strong arm across her stomach.  
  
**  
  
Cordelier's first thought was to scream and get away. Until she heard his voice in her ear. "Its me."  
  
She spun around and immediately hugged Connor. Her face red with fading embarrassment. "Don't scare me like that."  
  
He held her around the waist, not wanting to overstep any boundaries there might be. "Didn't want him to know I was here."  
  
"Well I'm glad you're here, give me a minute and ill be back ok?" She unwrapped his arms from her waist and went down the hall to Fred's room.  
  
She knocked lightly and opened the door, "Gunn are you in here?"  
  
He was sitting on the bed next to Fred holding her around the shoulder. "What's up"?  
  
Cordelia stood at the open door and motioned for him to join her in the hallway. "We gave a new case, its kind of messy."  
  
"So you're not going?"  
  
She nodded and looked at Fred, "should I stay with her?"  
  
Fred looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "no I don't need anyone to stay with me."  
  
Gunn gave her a small kiss and fallowed Cordelia to the main foyer.  
  
Angel stood waiting for them, two broad swords in his trench coat and an axe ready for Gunn to take. He looked at Cordy like he knew something he shouldn't and looked up to the balcony. He kept his eyes at the belt he was fasining to his waist while he spoke louder. "You can always use the front door. This is your home too Connor."  
  
Cordy looked up to the balcony, and Connor stepped out from behind the pillar. "You knew."  
  
Angel smiled slightly, "just watch things around here, while im gone." He gave a similar smile to cordy.  
  
** 


End file.
